1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cremation containers and, more particularly, to a decorative urn for pets with integral card holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use and design of conventional cremation containers, such as urns, is well known. A problem which still exists with such conventional urns, however, it is generally very difficult to personalize the structure, such as adding integral decorative elements which may be desired to better honor the deceased enclosed therein. Thus, there remains a need for a personalized decorative urn which would allow the addition of selected images which would be visible from the exterior thereof. It would be helpful if such a personalized decorative urn included a plurality of photo slots on its surface to allow the integration of various pictures by an end user. It would be additionally desirable for such a personalized decorative urn to have a card attachment for receiving written material or images for use in addition to or in the alternative of the photo slots.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a personalized decorative urn adapted to allow a user to selectively integrate one or more pictures of a deceased or other commemorative items with their urn. The primary aspects of Applicant's personalized decorative urn are a container body, photo slots, and a card attachment. When in operation, the personalized decorative urn provides a customized cremation container which allows as user to personalize the container holding a loved one. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.